The ARC's last mission
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: Don't know what made me write this - The ARC team find out they've been entered for 'Battle of the bands' against MI6 and the FBI - How will they cope? :D Will it be a complete failure? Or will the ARC team win? Becker/ Jess - Matt/ Emily - Connor/ Abby ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The ARC's last mission.**

**This is just a little something my friend thought up of while listening to music, and she made me write this - don't ask why. It could go well, then again, it could be an epic fail. Anyway Enjoy! Please review and tell me if it's okay or not! :D  
**

**Chapter One! – **

Matt strides into the main room of the ARC, a smile plastered on his face. He smiles at Emily as she walks by, her wavy hair hanging loose on her shoulders. But alas, his happy cheerful morning just wasn't meant to be, Becker storms past, clipping Matt's shoulder on the way, "Meeting. Lester's office. Five minutes." He grumbles. Matt frowns, what could be worse than a meeting with Lester on a Monday morning?

"Cheer up! Tomorrow might never happen!" Abby says, as she skips by on her way to Lester's office. Matt grumbles, "I wish it wouldn't" He mumbles, just out of Abby's hearing range.

He sulks into Lester's office, and takes a seat. "Okay, is everyone here? Yes?" Lester questions, the team nods, "Well, then I'll begin, firstly, Connor, don't be late to work again." Lester starts. Connor nods.

"And secondly, are any of you any good at music?" Lester asks, Becker is baffled by the question, and Abby's face is a picture. Matt raises one eyebrow, "Why is this?" Matt asks, "Well, the minister has decided you need a break from all the hard work, so…" Lester starts, "We're getting a holiday?" Connor squeals, Lester shoots him a 'Don't push your luck' look and carries on, "The minister has entered you all in a battle of the bands competition." He says. Matt erupts with laughter, "What?" He enquires. Becker growls, not happy by the news. Lester sighs, "Yes, I'm not too happy about it either, you're up against MI6, and a few members of the FBI who will be coming down from America." Lester babbles. Matt erupts laughing again, "Lester, tell me you're joking" He explodes, Lester sighs, "No Matt, this is no joke" He says.

The room turns into silence, until Becker pipes up, "Battle of the bands? And _how _are we going to do this?" Becker questions, a smirk now on his face. "Well I was thinking exactly the same thing earlier, so I've ordered two guitars, a bass, and a drum kit. And you'll need to sort out somewhere to rehearse, you have a month until the competition" Lester informs.

X

The team walk out of Lester's office in stone silence, all thinking exactly the same thing, _this has to be a joke. _

"Oooh, I can't _wait!_" Jess squeals, her excitement beaming out. Becker frowns, "I'm not doing this." He states, Matt nudges his shoulder, "Come on Becker, it'll be fun" He says, whilst grinning from ear to ear. But it only makes Becker frown even more.

"Well, if we have to do this, we're going to need somewhere to practice" Abby says, Jess squeals again, "My place! You could all come and practice at mine!" Jess yells excitedly. "That's sorted then." Abby says.

The ADD blares its sirens, the team run over to a still very excitable Jess who is now speed typing across the keyboard. "Right…..Just give me a second…." She stutters, "Right, the anomaly is in the centre of London, I'll send you through the coordinates." Jess informs.

The black boxes are passed out, and the team head off…

X

It's an hour later and Connor, Abby, Becker, Matt and Emily are in front of a very angry Gorgonopsid which stands tall in front of them, it growls, then charges, "Three…..Two….One….Shoot!" Becker shouts, the EMD's are fired, knocking the creature unconscious. "Okay, Becker, Abby and Connor, go search for survivors, me and Emily will get a group of soldiers to sort this Gorgon….Gorgono.." Matt starts, "Gorgonopsid" Connor corrects, "Yeh, we'll sort that out" Matt orders.

X

It's 7pm, Jess sits in her flat, waiting for her colleagues to arrive, she waits patiently on her sofa, she glances to the side, a drum kit, a bass and a couple of guitars rest on the wall. She smiles, thinking of Becker on a drum kit.

Soon enough, the door in banging, she hops to her feet, and flings the door open, Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby and Becker stand in the doorway, She sidles over, allowing them access to her flat.

X

"Right, firstly we need to sort out who's playing and doing what" Jess says as she stands in front of her small audience.

Becker groans, and Matt sighs, neither of them too pleased about the upcoming events. "Okay, who can play the drums?" Jess questions

The room is silent, until Matt coughs up, "I used to play when I was younger" he mutters, "great!" Jess squeals, "Any guitarists?" Jess asks, again no response, "Connor can play" Abby pipes up. Connor moans.

"Okay, we have a guitarist, "I can play bass" Emily says, "Okay great! So we have a drummer, a guitarist and a bass player!" Jess says, "Now all we need is a singer!" She squeals.

Becker remains silent, which Matt takes great enjoyment of reminding him. "Becker, you're not doing anything yet, why don't you sing?" Matt teases, Becker growls, "I am _not _singing"

"Come on Becker!" Matt asks, "I'll do harmonies" Abby says, "Okay! Now all we need is a singer" Jess says, "No" Becker snaps before Matt has the chance to tease him again. "Come on Becker we all have to do something" Jess says, "And what are you doing Jess?" Becker snarls, Jess stutters, "Well I'm directing it aren't I?" she says, Becker sighs, "Fine" He grumbles.

X

**Only a short chapter there – sorry about that! :D Hope it was Okay! :D Please review and let me know what you think of it! :D Thanks for reading :D Hopefully will be chapter 2 up soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ARC's last mission – **

**Chapter 2! – **

**Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 2! **

"Fine, I'll sing" Becker grumbles, Jess squeals, "Yay!" she yelps in glee. Becker mutters a half-hearted "yay" before throwing his head in his hands. "Now we need songs to do, any ideas anyone?" Jess questions her audience.

"Wonderwall by Oasis" Matt enquires, Abby pulls a face, "Not a chance, definatly Use somebody by Kings of Leon" she butts in, its Connor's turn to pull a face "How about Puff the magic dragon?" He asks, Becker growls, "I am _NOT _singing puff the magic dragon!" He snarls, **AN – Just wanna say, I would **_**LOVE **_**to see Becker sing puff the magic dragon! :D **

"How about an old song, a classical one" Emily pipes up; Now it's her turn to receive a glare from Becker.

Jess sighs, what was she thinking allowing everyone to rehearse at hers, it's just going to be an absolute nightmare! Although Jess managed a smirk at the thought of Becker singing.

"Okay, let's start off by practicing an easy song." Jess says, Becker sighs, knowing that he's singing. "Right come on then, let's practice!" Jess squeals, yes, she was definatly going to enjoy this.

X

It's another 10 minutes before everyone is set up, Matt's sat behind the drum kit, Connor has a guitar around him, and Emily has a bass hanging from her. Becker stands in front of a microphone, a frown still on his face, Abby stands a couple of steps behind him. "Right, so I've given the lyrics and chords out for Wonderwall, which is the easiest out of the songs we've chosen" Jess says, she stands before her newly formed band.

It's not long before Connor raises his voice, "Can we have a band name?" he asks, "Something cool" He enquires. Jess rolls her eyes, "We'll sort out a band name later, right now I want to hear everyone playing wonderwall" Jess orders.

Becker groans, boy he was going to regret this, why did he give in?

"Okay! Three….Two…One…." Jess counts them in

Connor starts off the guitar line, he strums away, hitting every chord perfectly, Emily soon follows with the bass, a little off but pretty good, Becker taps his foot along with the music, trying to judge what time to come in, he feels his heart beat that little bit faster, he wasn't scared of dinosaurs, yet he found himself terrified of singing a stupid song in front of his colleagues, _pull yourself together Becker, _he thought.

Alas, the time to come in came, Becker breathed in,

"Today….Is gonna be the day….That they're…gonna…"

"Stop!" Jess squeals, her hands over her ears from the screechy noise that erupts from Becker's mouth. "What the hell was that?" She questions, Connor stifles a laugh, which is soon followed by the rest of the band, and Becker finds himself turning bright pink as he blushes in front of his friends.

"I'm….Sorry?" he stutters, Jess giggles, "Don't worry about it Becker, it was your first time" She laughs, he voice vibrating under the laughter. This only makes Becker turn even pinker.

X

"Shoot it!" Becker yells as Connor raises his EMD to the raptor that's running towards him, they're in the middle of a car park, and Becker's broken his EMD, leaving Connor to shoot the raptor seeing as Matt, Emily and Abby are tackling the T-rex.

"Shoot it Connor!" Becker yells, Connor does nothing but squeal like a young child, you'd have thought he'd been used to this job by now. Becker growls, and spots a large plank of wood at the edge of the car park.

He jumps up and grabs the plank of wood; he dashes towards Connor and the raptor and whacks the oncoming creature with the wood. A look of sheer determination across Becker's face, all Connor has to do is stand and watch, "Shoot it Connor!" Becker shouts as he realizes his plank of wood won't last forever as it's already starting to break.

Connor fumbles with his EMD, he aims but he's too late as the plank of wood violently snaps, leaving Becker alone with a very angry raptor, the raptor wastes no time in pouncing on Becker, throwing him to the concrete ground, Connor shoots, knocking the raptor unconscious.

But he's too late; Becker lies unconscious on the floor, blood oozing out of his black shirt. "Becker!" Connor yells, he runs over, _"Is everything Okay, Connor? What's happened?_" Jess enquires over the comms, "Jess…..its Becker…..I think I might've killed Becker…. "Connor stutters, "Jess, we're gonna need an ambulance over here." He orders_. "Ok…..It's on its way" _Jess replies, a strong hint of worry in her voice.

It's not long before the ambulance arrives, and Becker's being wheeled in it. Matt, Emily and Abby jog up behind Connor, having dealt with the T-rex. "What the _hell _happened?" Matt shouts, sending a glare in Connor's direction.

"I'm…..I'm sorry!" he squeals, Abby punches Connor on the arm, hard, "Ow!" He yelps in pain, "God only knows what Lester will do when he finds out! Becker better pull through this!" Abby snarls, giving Connor constant glares.

X

Meanwhile Jess in sitting at the ADD, panicking, what if he's dead? What if Becker's actually dead? No, he can't be, he can't be dead. Jess silently cries to herself, her head in her hands, her make up runs heavily down her pale cheeks. "hello? Is anyone there?" She calls down the comms, "Jess? It's Matt, are you okay, you sound, different?" Matt asks, worry in his tone, Jess decides to ignore his question, all that mattered to her is Becker. "I…Is Becker okay?" She stutters, There's a long sigh from the other end, "I don't know, they've rushed him to hospital, Jess…..I'm sorry, he's in a bad way…..He was attacked by a raptor…." Matt informs. The news only makes Jess's waterfall of tears worse.

X

Two hours later and Jess is curled up on a chair in the waiting room of London hospital, Matt's arm gently wrapped around her shoulders, "He'll be fine Jess" Matt says, attempting to comfort the nineteen year old. "But what if he…What if he doesn't make it!" Jess weeps, Matt presses a soft kiss to her forehead, "Don't think about that, Becker's not going to die, he'll be fine, I promise" Matt says.

X

Another hour later and Matt cradles Jess's sleeping form in his arms, he holds her close, keeping her warm.

The doctor strides into the room, which makes Jess snap awake, she immediately sits up, her full attention on the doctor that stands before her, "Is….Is he….Is he okay?" She squeaks. The doctor sighs, "He's not out of danger yet, but his condition has improved, we've managed to stabilise him….For now" The doctor informs, Jess gasps, "What….What do you mean, for now?" She squeals.

"I mean, there's still a chance that he can go into cardiac arrest, which in his condition now, if he does, I doubt we'll be able to save him, the pain would be too much" The doctor says, Jess's tears freely flow from her eyes. "There must be something you can do?" She enquires, "I'm sorry Miss Parker, we've tried our best, I have to say, his chances of survival is 50:50 at the moment, but we're doing all we can for him, as I've said, I'm sorry Miss Parker" The doctor says, the door suddenly flies open, an female doctor stands in the doorway, "He's gone into cardiac arrest! We're losing him!"

X

**Hehehehehhehe – Hope this chapter was okay! :D Should Becker survive? ;P Please review XxXxXxXx Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ARC's last mission **

**Chapter 3! – **

**Hey – am back again with chapter 3! Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D I don't usually get any reviews so it's good to know that people are reading and (Hopefully) like my stories – So Thankyou if you've reviewed! :D Anyway – Chapter 3! – **

Jess's eyes blink open to the blinding bare bulb that shines above, her tear stained red eyes sting as they adjust to the light. She glances to the side, Matt's arm rests gently on her shoulders, and he lies asleep next to her. She smiles, noticing his tongue half hanging out, dribble working its way down his chin. But her smile disappears once she remembers the horrible events of the night before. Becker! She jumps to her feet, worry worming its way into her brain. She storms out of the waiting room, and begins to hunt for a doctor, she soon finds one, and immediately bumps straight into him, "Sorry there miss, is everything okay?" He asks once he's noticed Jess's red bloodshot eyes. She shakes her head, "I need to know if my friends okay, his name's Becker" She squeaks, the doctor nods, obviously knowing about Becker, "Come with me" He says, Jess nods, fearing the worst.

She steps into the doctor's office, and places herself in a chair, "Is he okay? Oh god, what if he's not, and I was asleep the whole time…" She babbles, the doctor shushes her, "Miss Parker, Becker went through a lot of pain last night, we tried our best for him" The doctor starts, "Oh god, he's dead" Jess assumes, tears working their way down her face, The doctor coughs, "We tried our very best, and he's survived the night, he's not out of danger, but his condition has improved" He says, Jess sighs, relief now saddled in her mind. "Thank god" She breathes, "As I've said, he's not out of danger" the doctor informs, Jess nods, already knowing that he'll be fine.

X

It's a week later, and many things have happened,

Becker's out of hospital and has insisted that he returns to work immediately,

Matt and Emily are now a couple,

And Becker is staying at Jess's flat for a week because he was kicked out of his flat.

Jess sits at the ADD, her fingers tapping on the desk from sheer boredom, her eyes locked onto the CCTV of the armoury, where Becker is attempting to walk, he's in a wheelchair. Jess watches him struggle as he clenches onto the metal bars that are keeping him up. Worry already forming in her brain, but she laughs when he stumbles backwards, falling back into his wheelchair, forcing it to fly backwards.

Her morning fun is interrupted by the ADD, which wastes no time in blaring its horrible alarm. The team gather round, minus Becker of course.

"Jess, where is it?" Matt snarls, he's obviously argued with Emily, _again. _Jess sighs, "Just give me a sec, oh! It's in London zoo! I'll send through the coordinates" She informs, Matt nods, grabs a black box, spins around, and jogs from the room

X

It's a matter of minutes before the black SUV's pull into the car park of London zoo, _Right, the anomalies in the lion enclosure, _Jess informs over the comms, "Got it, we're on our way" Matt replies, his voice still harsh and agitated.

X

Jess sighs; working at the ARC wasn't an easy job, especially when Matt's team leader and Becker's behind her moaning and arguing. "I've told you Jess, I'm perfectly capable of getting a cup of coffee from the machine!" He yells, while Jess pours the coffee, she sighs, passing it to him, and deciding to ignore his last comment. She slumps into the red chair that lies in front of the ADD, Becker wheels himself up behind her, watching over, and he inspects the CCTV of London zoo.

X  
It's a whole 10 minutes later, and the ARC team have split up to search for any creature incursions.

Connor stalks stealthily through the corridors of the reptile house, an EMD raised.

Matt jogs around the edges of the giraffe enclosure, his eyes darting around his surroundings, searching for signs of life.

Abby creeps through the halls of the insect hut, her EMD light on full blast.

Emily daintily walks around the Zebra enclosure, looking for any creatures.

_Creature incursion! Be careful, we have at least 6 future predators! _Jess squeals.

X

On the other side, in London zoo, Matt panics, "Jess, watch the CCTV, let me know where they're heading!" He orders, _I can't! They're so fast! _Jess squeals. Matt growls, "We're going to need backup, _no, _and real guns" He orders,

_Backup is on its way! _Jess informs, as she types furiously on her keyboard.

Matt raises his EMD, and switches it onto its highest setting, he spins around a couple of times, not sure where he should be looking, "_Matt, what's the plan?" _Abby asks from over the comms, Matt sighs, "Right we wait for backup, meanwhile, we try and kill as many of these things as possible" Matt says, not completely sure of his plans.

Abby creeps around the insect hut, her EMD shaking in her hands, knowing what future predators are like, remembering what happened to Capt. Ryan.

She hears a growl and a tapping on the floor, she raises her EMD, a predator shoots around the corner, flying from wall to wall, its eyes locked onto Abby, she shoots, shots bouncing off of the walls, and she hits the predator. It drops to the floor, landing with a thump, but it's not dead, barely even unconscious, Abby aims, "Son of a bitch" She mutters to the creature, before shooting it through the head. It instantly dies, its life slipping away. Abby sighs with relief, glad that the hideous creature is dead.

Connor groans, his legs now aching from the constant walking, he trudges through the reptile house, and sighs, he takes a small box out of his pocket, opens it up, and reveals a golden ring that lies inside, he smiles, then frowns, how the hell is he going to ask Abby?

He sighs again, remembering that there are future predators in the zoo, his head shoots up when he hears noises, the source of the noise comes from the predator that creeps towards him, luckily, it's not zooming from wall to wall, but slowly stalking him, like a lion hunting its prey. Connor gasps, aiming his EMD at the beast, knowing that the creature will strike at any second. He shoots. The EMD pulse firing into the predator's brain, knocking it out, dead, within seconds.

Connor stifles a laugh of joy, throwing his hand in the air in triumph. "Yes!" He yelps, a grin on his face. Abby runs up behind him, a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" She enquires, he nods, still staring at the future predator.

X

It's a whole 4 hours later, the future predators have been dealt with, and the team are gathered at Jess's flat for their second rehearsal, "Right, it's been a week since our last rehearsal, so we only have three weeks left!" Jess panics, her hands in the air. "Okay, everyone ready?" she asks, whilst looking around at her band, Matt sits at the drums, Emily has a bass around her, and Connor looks pleased with his black guitar.

Everyone nods, Connor raises an arm, and Jess sighs, "Yes Connor?" She huffs. "You did say we'd choose a band name" He squeaks. Jess sighs, knowing that a band name would be a good idea. "Okay, any ideas?" She asks, Emily pipes up, "Purple octopus!" She shouts, Becker, who's in a wheelchair at the front, sends her a glare, "No" He snaps. Emily sighs, disappointed.

"Okay…Any other ideas?" Jess questions her team. Connor raises a hand. "How about Black forest" He says, Jess shoots him a weird look, "Connor….No…J….Just no" she says.

"How about we just practice!" Becker snaps, his patience finally overheating. "Okay, let's practice" Jess breathes, "One, two, three, four" she counts in.

Emily comes in with the loud bass line for the song Lovecats by the Cure, it's obvious she's been practicing as her timing's perfect, she holds the bass line perfectly, Connor soon joins in with the guitar, strumming away, he hasn't practiced, so his timings out and his chords aren't quite right, Jess winces at his playing, but decides to ignore it as Matt's excellent drumming starts up, Becker prepares himself and starts.

"We move like cagey tigers, we couldn't get closer than this…..The way we walk, the way we….." Becker stops, forgetting his words that he was supposed to learn. Jess frowns, his singing is still not great, it's whiney and squeaky, and out of tune in some places, she sighs, this job isn't going to be easy. It's one thing dealing with angry carnivorous prehistoric dinosaurs, but it's even worse dealing with Becker in a bad mood. Jess decides it's best to be honest with him, "Becker, your singing needs to improve, look, I'll give you singing lessons! And you need to learn the words!" She rants, Becker growls.

X

It's a whole hour later, Becker's finally managed to remember the words, and Jess has given him another song to learn for tomorrow's rehearsal, he grumbles as he snatches the sheet from Jess's hands, Abby Connor, Emily and Matt walk towards Jess's front door, "Hey, Becker, I could give you a singing lesson now! If you're not busy of course!" She offers.

Becker frowns, the last thing he wants to do is spend an evening with Jess learning how to _sing_. But what can he do? She's offered to give up her evening to coach him with his terrible hopeless singing. He'd feel rude not to say yes. Becker sighs, "Okay, that'll be great Jess" He replies

"Yay!" Jess squeals, she smiles, Becker and her alone in her flat together! "Good luck with him" Abby mutters to Jess as she drags Connor out of the door, Jess smiles, "Bye Abby"

Once the door is shut, Jess turns to Becker, "Right, let's get started!"

**Hope it was okay! :D Once again thanks for all the reviews! :P – Oohh, and a little competition here, can anyone think of a band name? I'm completely stuck and could really do with a little help, whoever has the best band name can have their own character in this story! :D – Thanks –Caitlin x **


	4. Chapter 4

**The ARC's last mission**

**Chapter 4! – **

**Sorry about the delay for posting this chapter up! Thanks to all people who have reviewed! – didn't get any reviews for chapter 3 but oh well – writing isn't about the amount of reviews you get :D anyway – enjoy! :D  
**

Jess sighs, whilst watching Becker squeal 'Time of your life' by Green Day. She cups her hands over her ears and she scrunches her eyes up, "Stop…..Becker….." He doesn't hear, and continues to sing out of tune, "Becker shut up!" She yells, he stops, and raises his eyebrows at a red faced Jess. She sighs, "I'm sorry…" She says, her hand on her forehead, "Jess? What's up?" he asks, Jess frowns, not wanting to hurt Becker's feelings by telling him he can't sing and his voice is worse than a cat being strangled. "Jess?" He questions, "Becker….Ummm…..You're doing great, just need more practice!" She squeals, Becker smiles in acknowledgment, proud of himself. Jess frowns, knowing that he's the only one who's oblivious to his terrible singing voice, and she's too kind to tell him about it.

"Okay…One….Two….Three…" She counts him in, she sits down, and praying that his voice will miraculously improve, but it doesn't. "Another turning point….A….." Becker stares at the crumpled sheet which is the words, "Fork stuck in the road…" Jess groans, how are they ever going to get this together in the space of three weeks?

X

_Becker's POV…._

Becker frowns, he stares at the lyrics, squinting to see the next line, god he needs glasses. Becker sighs, "Jess….I can't do this…." He breathes. Becker scowls, he knows his singing is bad, and terrible, why doesn't Jess just tell him? Instead of telling him he's doing great? "Jess….This isn't working" He states, a stern look on his face, Jess smiles at him, "Yes you can Becker! You're doing well!" She encourages, Becker stands up, his boots slamming hard on the floor, "Jess, why aren't you helping me? I can't sing and _you _know it!" He yells, his patience hitting the ceiling. Jess' mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape, "Becker….." She squeaks, Becker growls, "No Jess…..Don't try and tell me that I'm doing great….Or that I'm the next flippin' Mozart….Cause I'm not! I can't sing…..I can't…." He yells. Becker sighs, knowing that he's going to have to stay at Jess' tonight, because he was kicked out of his flat. "Becker….Listen to me…I'm sorry, I shouldn't of led you on like that….And told you that you we're doing well, I was trying to make things better" Jess says, "I didn't want to hurt you" She squeaks.

X  
_Jess' POV_

_Jesus, _Jess thinks, I must sound _so _pathetic, 'I didn't want to hurt you?' What the hell is she on about? Jess sighs, "Hurt me? _Hurt me? _You'd of been doing me a favour!" Becker shouts, Jess heart sinks as his voice turns into shouting, "Jess what the hell?" He yells, Jess looks down to the floor sheepishly, "Becker…" "Don't….Just don't" He snaps, he storms out of his flat, grabbing his wallet on the way out.

Jess drops onto her sofa, her head in her hands, she watches as Becker flings open the front door, "I love you" She squeaks, she instantly shuts her mouth, half regretting what she has just said, luckily for her, he seems not to hear her, and continues to slam the door, without even looking back.

"What have I done?" Jess squeaks, she'd just made an absolute idiot of herself in front of Becker! Jess sighs, standing up to make a hot cup of tea.

X

_Becker's POV…._

Becker slams his pint of lager on the bar, his face still remaining a scowl. He sighs, his fingers relaxing, releasing the pressure that his hand is making on his glass. "What have I done?" He questions himself, sure, Jess was being annoying by saying that he was doing well when he obviously wasn't, but she didn't deserve to be shouted at. And the look on her face when he shouted at her and stormed out, god he was never going to forget that. Becker groans, whilst remembering Jess' sad upset face in his mind, tears streaming down her face. "I'm such an idiot" Becker groaned to himself.

The next thing he knew was that he had his head resting in his arms, his beer pushed to the side. "Cheer up mate, tomorrow might never happen" Becker hears as he sits up again, he glares at the guy who sits less than a metre away, "I wish it wouldn't" Becker grumbled, his frown still stuck to him. The guy snorts, and sips his beer. Becker grumbles, and thinks of how he has to face Jess in the morning, at her flat, on the way to work, _at work. Damn, _he's going to have to apologise, Becker mentally kicks himself, not _once _has he ever had to apologise, to anyone. Not even when he got into a fight back at school. _Damn, _Becker thinks, he's going to have to say the dreaded 'S' word.

X

_The next morning… Jess' POV….._

Jess' eyes blink open, she sits up, and frowns, she didn't hear Becker come back last night, she shrugs the feeling off and jumps out of bed, straightens her strappy t-shirt which has somehow risen up during the night, and sulks out of her room, and down the stairs, to make two cups of coffee.

Half an hour later, and Becker has still not come downstairs, Jess frowns as she looks at his cold coffee, it's her day off, but Becker has to go into work, she glances at her watch, 8am, this only makes her frown again, Becker's usually up at 7am each morning to go for his morning run before work. She frowns again when his car is still parked outside, "Okay…Becker usually leaves for work at quarter past eight….Why isn't he up?" Jess chatters to herself, she freezes, "What if….What if he didn't come home last night?" She panics, she rushes up the stairs, and pauses outside the spare room, which is being used by Becker, she pauses, feeling bad, feeling that she shouldn't intrude in his room, she shrugs, "It's my flat" She says, and opens the door…..

She opens the door to find the room empty, with the double bed made neatly with a t shirt and jogging bottoms folded neatly on top, Jess gasps, realising that Becker hasn't come home last night. She shrieks and bounces down the stairs, and grabs her mobile from the coffee table, punching Matt's number into it.

It rings a couple of times, before he picks up, "Hello?" "Matt….thank god you picked up…Has Becker come into work this morning?" She asks, there's a pause, while Matt checks the CCTV, "No sorry Jess, he's not here yet" Matt replies, Jess shrieks, "Is everything okay?" "Uhh, it's just that, Becker didn't come back to the flat last night, and…..And he wasn't here this morning, and…" "Jess….I'm sure he's _fine_, think about it, this is Becker we're talking about, he's never once been late to work, trust me, he's fine" Matt informs, his comforting doesn't do the world of good, "But…" "Jess, he's fine" Matt says, "Okay…" Jess says with doubts in her mind.

She hangs up, but what if he's not fine? What if he's hurt? What if he's lying injured somewhere? Jess sighs, and punches Becker's number onto her phone, she holds it to her ear, it rings a few times, Jess removes her phone from her ear, and hears a faint ringing noise that erupts from upstairs, "Oh god…..He's left his phone here…." Jess whispers, Becker leaving his phone at home was never good, Becker _always _has his phone on him. "Oh god…..Where is he….." Jess shivers, her body shaking with worry for her friend.

4 hours pass, its 12pm, midday, and Jess' state is no better than it was 4 hours ago, if anything, it's worse. She sits on her sofa, Abby's arm around her shoulder, "Jess, I'm sure he'll be okay" She comforts, "Where is he? This is my fault" Jess cries, her head in her hands, tears pouring down her face.

Six hours later and still no sign of Becker, after repeated phone calls to the police, nearly the entire city of London is crawling with blue flashing lights, Jess lays on her bed her eyes staring up at her white ceiling, her eyes red and stinging from crying so much. What had she done? Driving him away like that? Jess sighs, trying not to think about Becker too much, of how much she has hurt him, and of how much she loves him, although she'll never admit it.

Jess sits up, hearing the latch on the door go, she gasps, jumps from the bed, and bounces down the stairs. Her heels click down them faster than light, her face gleaming with excitement.

Abby stands in the doorway, a box of pizza in her hands, she holds it up, "Thought you might need this" she says, Jess' face drops, her hopes shattered, "Right, I'm not hungry really….Sorry Abby, I'm not in the mood" She says.

It's half an hour later, and Jess slowly tucks into a large slice of pizza, Abby sits by her, her hand on Jess' shoulder. "When will he come back?" Jess squeaks, Abby sighs, "I don't know Jess….. But he'll be back…I promise" Abby reassures the snivelling woman. Jess nods, half knowing Abby is right.

It's 10pm, Jess lays in her bed, staring up at the ceiling again, not being able to sleep, but instead keeping Becker plastered in her mind.

She hears the latch on the door click, and her heart starts pounding that little bit faster, she sits up, her legs dangling over the edge of her bed, she stands up, regaining her balance, she tiptoes to the door, opening it, and creeps down the hallway, she pauses, preparing herself for Abby coming to check on her, and not getting her hopes up. She stands at the top of the stairs, while wishing that it is Becker, she hears the front door squeak open, she takes a step down the stairs, she peers down, "Becker!"

X

**Hope that was okay, sorry, not much main plot there, just a filler, spent hours on it though! :D So please review x :D It's always good to know that people are reading my stories, and hopefully enjoy them. :P Thanks for reading! Chapter five up soon! :D**


	5. Notice! please read!

**Hey – I don't know when I'll be updating this, or **_**if **_**I'm going to update it! Because 1) Harrdly anyone is bothering to look at it – and 2) I'm really busy at the mo – 3) No one is reviewing, therefore my mood drops to a whole new level – 4) My mother is making my life a living hell – 5) Get no encouragement to carry on – 6) Give up with everything. **

**So yeh, if you want more chapters, and me to finish this, then just send me a message or whatever, and I'll try my best, but can't promise anything. Sorry to any people who **_**was **_**actually reading this, I might just re write it and re publish it, dunno tho -_- **

**Oh – and another thing, this is something I was only made aware of today by seeing another members profile page, Fanfiction is going to be removing any stories with sexual/ violent content in, well that's pretty much every single primeval story ever written! It's just ridiculous, Fanfiction says to 'Unleash your imagination' but actually it's more like 'Stuff your imagination, let us dictate to you what you can and can't write'! So if you don't want your story to be removed, and you don't want hundreds of amazing, brilliant, stories to be taken away then PLEASE sign the petition to Stop the destruction of fanfiction -_- - I'll put a link on my profile page – please sign **

**Yeh – Bye for now! :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**The ARC's last mission**

**Chapter 5!  
**

**Jus' want to say thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot :D Have decided to post chapter 5 up, enjoy! :D **

"Becker!" Jess cries, she stares at her so called friend, dark circles surround his eyes, and his usual jelled back hair is messy and dirty, "Becker, what happened?" Jess questions as she taps down the stairs, she runs to him and without thinking throws her hand around his neck, she doesn't receive a hug back. She pulls away from the awkward hug, Jess sighs, where was he all last night? Why did he leave her like that? She'd been so worried, how could he do that to her? Jess ushers him in, he walks in, and drops onto the sofa, running one hand through his greasy hair.

_Becker's POV….._

Becker groans, _damn,_ now he's got to apologise! And has to say the dreaded 'S' word, "Jess….." "Becker, where the _hell _were you? You just stormed out! I've been worried sick!" Jess shouts, god, Becker thinks, he's never seen her quite so angry, he watches a she paces the room, her face red from shouting, she turns on her heel and sends him a glare, Becker squirms under the pressure.

Chasing dinosaurs, not scary, talking to Jess when she's angry, _life threatening. _

"Jess….I…..I'm…" Becker squirms,

_Jess' POV…_

Jess paces up and down the room, "Jess…..I….I'm" Becker stutters, Jess pauses, is Becker going to say _sorry? _Jess waits, "Jess, I am _so _ashamed of myself" He says, Jess frowns, no, of course he wasn't going to apologise, not _ever. _"Where were you?" Jess yells, Becker squirms, "Well, I went to the pub" He starts, "Well I can see that" Jess snaps, while staring at his red bloodshot eyes, Becker sighs, "And….And then I went to the ARC, in the armoury" He says, "In the…..In the _armoury?_ And you weren't seen by the other soldiers?" Jess questions, whilst wondering how the captain could possibly spend a night and a day in the armoury with no one realising.

Becker looks down the floor, "Not the new armoury, there's two Jess" He says, Jess stares at him confused, "Two?" She says, Becker nods, "Yes, two, there's the main one, and there's one in the basement" He informs, Jess glares at him, and shrugs.

Jess opens her mouth to speak, so she can ask him for an apology, and why she's never noticed another armoury, but her rant is interrupted by hers and Becker's phones both bleeping, "Great, just what I need, an _anomaly" _Becker grumbles.

X

_Becker's POV…._

It's another half an hour before the ARC team pull up outside the anomaly destination, which happens to be at an outdoor paintballing centre. Becker steps out of his SUV, and grabs an EMD, he scowls, not particularly fond of the _pea shooters, _He grumbles, before bossing a few soldiers around, yelling at them to do their job properly instead of playing _angry birds _on their phones.

The team head out into the forest, their EMD's at the ready, "Okay, me and Connor will find the anomaly and lock it, Becker, you take Abby and Emily to search for any creature incursions" Matt orders, Becker nods, heading off with Abby and Emily following.

It's a matter of minutes before the team hear an ear deafening roar, Becker holds his hand up, signalling Abby and Emily to stop, "Okay, when I say run, then run" He says, Abby and Emily glance at each other, before nodding, "Okay…One…Two…..Three…RUN!" Becker yells, the three sprint through the forest, Becker glances his head around, and a very angry_ Albertosaurus _is making its way after them, it's feet stomping hard on the ground, **(A/N – Google Albertosaurus, It's HUGE!) **"We need to split up!" Becker yells as he runs, he receives a acknowledging nod from the two girls, before being left to his own devices as they sprint off in opposite directions, therefore confusing the beast.

Becker sprints through the paintballing centre, he mentally kicks himself as he remembers that he gave his EMD to Emily, he glances behind him, no Albertosaurus in sight, he slows down to a jog, out of breath, he raises his hand to his ear, "Emily? Abby?" he calls over comms, _no response. _

"Jess?" He asks, "_Yeh" _Jess snaps, her voice agitated and harsh, "Can you get through to Emily and Abby?" Becker asks, there's a pause, "_No" _Jess replies, Becker sighs, before slamming his fist into a nearby tree trunk, "Damn it!" He shouts. He runs his hand through his hair, while thinking of what to do.

Becker listens, for noises, _silent. _Becker thinks, "This is way too quiet" He mumbles, he stands still, and hears loud thumping footsteps from behind, he freezes in his place, not daring to move, he feels the creature getting closer, he feels the breath tickle the back of his neck as it bends down behind him.

Becker slowly turns around, taking it one step at a time, he turns around to see a Daspletosaurus, not an Albertosaurus. It breathes heavily onto his face, dribble spitting onto Becker's face, "On the count of three, run" A voice says from behind him, "One….Two….Three….RUN!" Abby yells, Becker turns on his heel, and sprints away from the angry beast.

It's not long before they arrive at a small wooden hut, Becker pushes Abby inside, "Fantastic" He says, while noticing many rows of large paintball guns resting on the walls, Becker grabs two and throws one to Abby, "Okay, where's Emily?" Becker asks, Abby shrugs her shoulders, "I….I think Albert went after her" Abby stutters, Becker raises an eyebrow at 'Albert' and cocks his head to the side, "okay, what we're going to do is, shoot the….the" "Daspletosaurus" Abby corrects, "Yeh, that, we'll shoot it with the paintball guns, and try and lead it back to the anomaly" Becker says. Now it's Abby's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is going to work?" She asks, Becker sighs, "I don't know, but we can at least try" He says, Abby nods. Becker raises a hand to his ear, "Matt, we're going to need that anomaly open"

10 minutes later and the team now have a multi-coloured Daspletosaurus, which is walking back through the anomaly, "Daspletosaurus, late cretaceous, carnivore" Connor states as he watches it walk back through, he smiles, happy to see it returning. He reaches out, taking Abby's hand in his, before kissing it gently, she smiles down at him.

Becker watches, and frowns, wanting him and Jess to be like that, _happy, _let alone happy, _together. _

"Becker, you, me and Abby are going to search for Emily and Albert" Matt orders, Becker nods, a slight smile on his face from Matt calling the dinosaur Albert.

He grabs a spare EMD and heads off with Matt and Abby.

As they're walking, Abby nudges Becker on his shoulder, "So, is everything okay between you and Jess, it's just that, with you disappearing for ages….Becker, I've never seen her so….So worried" Abby says, Becker squirms, oh why did he have to be put in awkward situations? "Everything's fine Abby" He lies, Abby sighs, "Oh come on Becker, Jess wouldn't forgive you _that _quickly, you haven't even said _sorry _to the poor girl!" Abby yells, Becker sighs, "Okay, maybe things aren't too great right now between me and her but…." "Becker! Where were you all that time?" Abby questions, Becker makes the mistake of glancing at his friend, her eyebrow is raised, and her eyes are wide open, staring right at him, Becker squirms under the pressure, "I was at the pub then went to the AR…" "Oh come off it Becker we all know you weren't at the ARC, one, you weren't caught on CCTV, and we know you're not as good as Danny at breaking into places, and two, there most definatly _isn't _a second armoury, now where were you?" Abby says, her voice now raised, Becker looks down, about to tell her, but is cut off when Albert comes into view, Emily hanging from its mouth, _still alive. _Its teeth clench onto her jacket as she hangs from its jaws, Matt looks up just in time to see Albert walk through the anomaly with Emily.

X  
**Hope it was okay! Not entirely happy with the 1****st**** half of this chapter but have rewritten it so many times have given up and decided just to post it! :D Hope you like it! – Next chapter – Will Emily survive? And More band rehearsals! But is Becker ever going to apologise? :D :D :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**The ARC's last mission **

**Chapter 6! – **

**A/N – Thanks to all my reviews! :D It's always good to know that people are reading my writing :P**

"We've got to go after her!" Matt cries as he lunges forwards, Becker grabs him, refraining him from running through the anomaly, "No! Remember, No trips, No searches, and _no _rescue missions!" Becker snaps, Matt yelps, "But…But this is Emily we're talking about! We've got to save her!" Matt yells, Abby sighs, "Becker, he's got a point, this is Emily, she's a part of the team, we can't just let her die" Abby protests, Becker sighs, what is he going to do? He can't just watch as the team go and get themselves killed! He sighs again, he _has _to protect the team, it's his job. "Matt….." He stutters, he thinks again, but surely going after Emily would be doing his job, which is to protect the team, and saving Emily would be protecting her right?

"Becker, you'd go after Jess if she was dragged through there right?" Abby says, Becker groans, as a matter of fact, he would, Abby was right. He'd give his life to save her. Becker groans, "Fine, we go in after her, but _don't _make me regret this" Becker gives in, Abby grins, before reaching up and kissing Becker on the cheek, He frowns at the close proximity of Abby, before preparing his weapons for the mission that lies ahead.

X

_10 minutes later…..Becker's POV…._

Becker stands before the anomaly, Matt, Connor and Abby by his side, a black rucksack hangs from his back and a large EMD rests in his hands, he sends a nod to Matt, before the team walk through.

"No…Not here" Abby whispers, "Cretaceous era, I've had enough of this place" She mumbles, Becker glances as Connor places a hand on Abby's shoulder, she looks up at him, before placing a gente kiss on his cheek. Becker squirms to fight off a smile, god they are _adorable _together, no, pull yourself together. Becker flinches, a stern look remaining plastered to his face, he turns to look at Matt, who is frantically calling Emily's name, "Emily!" He shouts, "Emily!"

"Shut up!" Abby hisses, Matt spins around, and gives Abby a glare, "By shouting you're giving all the creatures a signal that you're here! Do you want to be attacked by raptors, or worse, a t-rex?" Abby hisses, "Look, I promise, we'll find Emily, but you've _got _to keep quiet!" Abby whispers, Matt gives her an acknowledging nod, before turning and raising his EMD once again.

There's a loud ear-piercing roar, which makes Becker spin around and spot Albert making his way towards the team, minus Emily, Becker raises his EMD, flicks it to the highest setting, and fires, the rest of the team, minus Connor, who still isn't allowed a gun, fires their EMD's hitting the beast right in the heart, therefore shocking him and knocking Albert unconscious, he drops to the floor, all 2 tonnes of him hitting the soft ground. Becker smiles, at last, he gets to shoot something big.

"Oh, and I forgot to say, don't breathe in too deeply, the levels of CO2 here is a hell of a lot higher than it is in our time" Abby says, "Now you tell us" Connor mutters as his yawning fest ends. Matt and Abby grin, Abby looks round at Becker, and notices the corners of his mouth have risen, as he fights away a grin. Connor's face is a masterpiece as his mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape, Abby laughs, and gives him a dose of oxygen.

Becker smirks as he carries on walking, he thinks, the ARC just wouldn't be the same without Connors childish ways, Becker releases another smirk, before raising his EMD.

It's a matter of minutes before they find Emily, "Over here!" Abby whispers, Matt, Becker and Connor run over, and stare at the nest of Albertosaurus eggs that lay before them, "H….Hang on, the Albertosaurus that attacked us back then was a male" Connor stutters, the rest of the team suddenly realise the shocking truth of their situation. Abby sighs, "If that was the male, then there's a female nearby" Abby says, her voice low and quiet, Becker frowns, "Umm….We're low on power packs for the EMD's" Becker says, after their run in with Albert earlier the supply for the EMD's are on an all-time low.

"We need to get out of here" Abby says, "get Emily up" She orders, Becker looks down at Emily, who is lying unconscious between two large dinosaur eggs, Matt bends down and wraps one arm around her waist, slinging her arm over his shoulder, he looks up, gesturing for Becker to grab her on the other side, Becker bends down, slinging Emily's other arm over his shoulder and lifting her up with the help of Matt, his EMD in the other hand.

"Okay lets go" Becker orders, Matt nods, before stepping out of the nest, the pair walk slowly away from the nest, but they don't get far, as the female Albertosaurus is soon behind them, sniffing them out. Abby flinches, before holding an arm out gesturing for the team to stop, they do, "Don't…..Move" She hisses, and Becker and Matt nod. They stand still for a matter of minutes before Emily starts to wriggle, "Huh…..What's going on?" She questions as she releases herself from Matt and Becker's grip, she stretches her arms out, taking a yawn, Becker grabs her wrist and pulls her beside him, "Shut up! And don't move" He snaps, Emily glares at him, as if to say 'how dare you tell me to shut up' before turning her head around to spot the protective mother looking straight back at her, Emily jumps, not expecting a dinosaur to be behind her, her jumping makes the Albertosaurus lock onto its prey, roar and walk stealthily forward, "RUN!" Matt yells, he grabs Emily's hand, before taking off through the forest, Abby, Connor and Becker seconds behind, Becker's black army boots stomp on the ground as he sprints through the shrubbery, he grazes his arm as a petruding branch blocks his path, the blood that's drawn only makes the dinosaur more keen on its fleeing dinner, it roars, before picking up the pace, Becker stops in his tracks, lifting his EMD up, if he was going to save the team, now is a good time to do it, he takes a deep breath in, Abby glances over her shoulder, "Becker!" She shouts, fear in her eyes, Connor pulls her back towards the anomaly, dragging her away from the head of security, the team are gone, back into the year 2012, while Becker stands, an angry Albertosaurus eyeing him from above.

X

**Hehehehehehhe – Sorry there's no funny band practice in this chapter! I just couldn't resist leaving it on a huge cliffhanger! :D :D :D :D – Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this! It means a lot x If you haven't reviewed yet, then please do! :D Some tips and constructive criticism would actually be great! :P Annnyyyways, did anyone watch the 'New' series of Primeval that was on ITV at6 on Saturday? I was well peeved, it just series 5 repeated, okay, it's new to ITV, but it's not new to us! – Like if they want viewer ratings to improve, then make series 6! Who's with me? :D Anyway I still watched it, as much as I'm annoyed about them repeated it I still love primeval XD aaannnnyywayyys – I'm rambling, I have a strange habit of doing that… :P Thanks for reading next chapter up soon! :P **


End file.
